


Brothers For Life

by Shinigami_HiMeSakura



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Barebacking, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 22:27:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1202857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami_HiMeSakura/pseuds/Shinigami_HiMeSakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Opie finds out who really caused Donna's death, Jax goes to him to show him JT's manuscript and to make sure that he hadn't completely lost his best friend. He decides his best chance of making sure of that is to reconnect in a way they hadn't done in years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brothers For Life

**Author's Note:**

> Jax and Opie's friendship was one I wished was explored a little more throughout the series, and with some of the moments they had in the series, I couldn't help but write some slash of my own. This takes place during the season 2 episode "Service" when Opie finds out who really killed Donna. Reviews are welcome and encouraged. I hope everyone enjoys this!

Jax stood and locked the door to the room before going over to the closet. He knew it was time for Opie to read the manuscript now that everything was out in the open with what happened to Donna. He tossed some clothes out of a box and picked up the thick brown binder and held it out to him. He had already apologized to Opie, but still felt there was so much more he needed say. His anger about what Clay and Tig had done, had almost cost him his friendship with the one person that's had his back since he was a kid and he wasn't sure if apologies or the manuscript could make up for that.

Opie stared at him curiously, before his expression became more serious. He took the manuscript from Jax and placed it back on the desk before gripping Jax's cut tightly and brought their mouths together. They'd always close if not closer than brothers, able to rely on each other when their families were too busy dealing with their own shit. 

This thing between them, started as a way of comfort. Gemma and JT were fighting again, Opie could expect to hear a knocking at his window sometime that night. Mary was threatening to take Opie away from Charming again, Jax was already thinking of ways they could both fit comfortably in his twin bed. That's how it always was, and as Jax began tugging at his shirt and cut in an attempt to feel more skin, Opie knew instantly that Jax needed this just as badly as he did.

The bed creaked loudly as they fell back on it, mouths moving together roughly. Opie broke the kiss and pulled back, tugging at his belt buckle and zipper quickly. Jax followed Opie's lead as he shimmied out of his jeans and boxers as he pulled his best friend back on top of him.

Jax groaned as Opie began a slow grind against him, their cocks brushing against each other with a friction that made Jax bite at his lips in an attempt not to cry out. Ope began to move quicker and before Jax realized it, his hips were rocking against his and he felt the telltale tingling in his spine before he managed to stop Opie from moving.

“If you think after waiting this long to do this again, I'm gonna get off on a little grinding action you're dead wrong brother.” He scrambled desperately in the table behind him for a bottle of lotion. He felt the ridge the of the condom packet and hesitated, he'd only been with Tara for a while now, and while he didn't know how far Opie had gotten with Lyla, he knew damn well this was something only the two of them did together, and shut the drawer with the lotion in hand before pulling Opie back down against him. He wanted to feel all of his friend. 

“Think you still remember what do with that?”

Opie chuckled, “Think you finally learned how to keep quiet?”

Jax chuckled then gasped when Opie slipped a slick finger into his entrance, biting at his fist in an attempt to keep quiet as the finger started to move. That was always another issue that made these meetings few and far between, Jax could never manage to keep quiet when Opie's hands were on him, which had led them to almost getting caught more times than they could count. They couldn't risk the club finding out, the guys may have been like brothers to them, but they both highly doubted they would be so accepting if they found out what they got up to when they were alone.

Jax was writhing on the end of three fingers now, the callus roughened fingers sending extra shocks of pleasure through his body with every touch to his prostate. “I guess –-ah fuck!-- that it hadn't been –-yeah right there!-- long enough for you to forget anything after all.” he managed to moan out at last.

Opie chuckled breathlessly, A fine sheen of sweat beading on his forehead as he watched his best friend come undone beneath him. He took all the strength in his body not to just thrust into Jax and pound him into the mattress. Then again, that's probably what Jax wanted anyway.

“Come on!” he gritted out. “I'm ready. I need this Ope.”

Opie was always hard pressed to deny Jax and this wasn't an exception. With one more thrust of his fingers and a soft groan from Jax, he pulled out. He grabbed the lotion and quickly slicked himself up before lining himself up with Jax's entrance. He couldn't help but moan as he slowly entered the tight, velvety heat. He had missed this. He had missed the closeness he had shared with his best friend.

Jax gripped the sheets tightly as Opie entered him and hissed at the slight burn as they were joined. _It's been long, too long since we've done this._ Jax thought sadly. Had they really become that distant? Was he really so close to losing his best friend? His brother? 

He felt Opie stop to let him adjust, but he was having none of it. As soon as he felt the bigger man still, he began to shift his hips restlessly, urging him to move. Yet, when he finally did, his thrusts were slow, easy, and nothing like the hard and fast fucks they usually had to make due with. He felt his hips began to rock with Opie's thrusts and wrapped his arms around his neck to pull him down into another passionate kiss.

“Easy Jax.” Opie whispered against his lips, “I got you.”

Opie kissed his way down Jax's neck and nuzzled his face in the crook as he hitched Jax's hips higher and began to move faster. He'd wanted to show Jax just how angry he was about his deception, but the more they touched, the more gentle he found himself becoming. He was still pissed as hell, that much he knew for sure, but with Jax? He could find his anger slowly fading away.

“Jax...Fuck! Ain't gonna last much longer...”

Something about that statement made Jax arch up and moan louder than anything else that Opie had done to him physically. He dropped a hand down to his cock, stroking it roughly as Opie's thrusts continued to shake him to the core. He didn't have to think about anything when he was like this. All he could and wanted to focus on, was the feeling of his best friend pounding into him.

He could feel the heat beginning to pool in his spine. He knew he was just as close as Opie but didn't want it to end just yet, but as Opie angled his thrusts just right to keep hitting his sweet spot and leaned down to nip sharply at his neck, he knew there was no more holding back. He managed to shove his free hand in his mouth as he came, muffling what would have surely been close to a scream. He tightened his legs around Opie's hips, keeping him close as he shot his release between them.

The spasms and unbelievable tightness was too much for Opie to take and with a few more sharp thrusts, came with a low roar, filling Jax completely with his seed. He thrust weakly a few more times, enjoying the soft moans from Jax before collapsing on top of him. He panted as he pulled out, lying side by side as they caught their breath. 

“I guess you weren't the only one that needed this.” Opie said softly.

“Yeah...I guess not.” Jax stood and walked over to where Opie had left the manuscript and handed over it to him, “Listen before you do anything, just read this. It was my dad's original vision for the club, it certainly shed some light on things for me.”

As he dressed, he looked back at Ope, who had become engrossed in the manuscript. While their actions did most of their talking today, there was still a simple yet burning question he had to know the answer to. “Opie...are we good?”

There was a look of contemplation on Opie's face. Had things really broken down between them that much, that he could possibly lost his best friend? One of the few people that him sane in this club?

“We're getting there, but you're still my brother Jax.” A small grin spread across his face, “Didn't think after what we just did you'd forget that so soon.” 

Jax chuckled, relief filling his veins, “I don't think brothers do what we did.” He opened the door and glanced around before turning back Opie. “I'm gonna go. Clay and the others should be back by now.”

Opie nodded, “Go. I'll be cool at church today. You have my word.”

He went to leave, but paused at the door, and threw back one final, “Thank you brother.” Before heading back to the rest of the club and becoming the vice president once more, but at least now, he knew that whatever he did, he had his partner in crime back in his corner once more.


End file.
